Something New
by BabyGirl79329
Summary: Potters and Malfoys aren't ment to be, or are they. When Albus Potter Saves Abigail Malfoy from being raped, a spark between the two is formed, as much as they dont like it. How are they going to cope? Rated M for later chapters


5th year at Hogwarts,

Abigail Malfoy sat in the library, studding for DADA. It being her fifth year and OWLS this year she needed all the studding she could get.

"Abigail Malfoy," she heard a familiar voice say, she looked up to see Tomas Crab smirking at her.

"Why hello Thomas, what are you doing here?" Abigail said as she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Well I was looking for your brother, I need to repay him for something, but I guess its good I found you instead because now I know how to do so." He looked at her and started to walk toward her. Abigail didn't like the look on his face, she tried to get up and run but he grabbed her and pushed her into the bookshelf. "You see Abigail your brother took my sister virginity," he stepped lightly on her feet so she could move them and pinned her arms above her head as he started to kiss her neck. "So if I take yours we'll be even, don't you think?"

Abigail struggled against him; this is what she gets for studding late at night, no one here to help her. "Not really, I bet your sister was willing to give it to him." She knew her brother was a man-whore, but what could she do? He unbuttoned her blouse and stared at her developed chest. Damn the fact that she was wearing a bra the opened in the front.

He took out his wand and cast a silencing spell so no one would hear them, "so what if she was, I know you want it." He said as he unclasped her bra and smiled. "Your tits are very developed Abigail." He then took one in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"NO! I DO NOT WANT THIS! HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" Abigail started to scream, even though she knew it was no use.

"Stupefy!" someone said and Thomas fell to the ground. Abigail looked up to see Albus Potter looking at Thomas and then his glaze went to her. "Ummmm you might want to fix your shirt." He said hastily looking away from Abigail.

"Oh my… Thanks." She fixed her bra and shirt and looked at the boy how had just saved her. "Thank you Potter." Abigail said her cheeks red. "How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't I was coming in to study and I saw that… you didn't look too happy, so I stopped it. Why didn't you defend yourself?" Albus said as he started to put back her books.

"I don't have my wand... my brother took it from me after I cursed him this morning." She said looking at the ground.

"Ok well we should leave before he comes to." Albus said taking Abigail's hand, as soon as he touched her he had to let go. They both just looked at the other and didn't say anything. There was a spark between them but neither one was going to admit it. Abigail just walked passed him and out of the library, Albus right behind her. "So why did you curse your brother this morning? I would have loved to see that." Albus and Scorpius weren't as bad of enemies as their dads were, but they still didn't like each other.

"He was trying to tell me what to do, and I didn't want to do it." She said looking straight ahead.

"Where is your brother?" Albus asked looking at the beautiful girl next to him. She looked like a Malfoy as much as he looked like a Potter; she had long blonde hair and almond shape gray eyes. He had his father's black hair and emerald green eyes. "We're getting your wand back before I leave you." He said protectively.

"You sound like my brother." She said while rolling her eyes. "He's probably in his make-out spot." She said walking to the second floor, and to an empty class room. "Be my guest Potter." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks Malfoy." He said as he opened the door. On the teacher's desk at the front of the room was Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter. Albus was in so much shock he could move or say anything, they were up there kissing and basically dry humping each other.

"SCORPIUS!" Abigail yelled. He looked up to see his sister and Albus. He stood up fast almost making Lily fall to the ground. "What the bloody hell are you doing? You're going to get me killed!" Abigail screamed as she walked to him dragging Albus with her.

"Me what are you doing with Potter! Scorpius said looking at Albus with a glair. "And how am I going to get you killed?" he said standing slightly in front of Lily.

"You're with a Potter so don't even start with that, and by sleeping around! You almost go me….." she couldn't finish what she was going to say.

"Get you what?" Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Raped!" Albus said standing in front of Abigail. "She was nearly raped by your friend Thomas." He said moving closer to him. "Lily get over here right now!" Lily slowly moved to where her brother was.

"Abigail come here. Why would he rape you?" he said pulling Abigail to him.

She pushed away from him and screamed, "Because you can't keep it in your pants! You slept with his sister so he was going to do the same so you would be even. And if it wouldn't have been for Albus he would have succeeded. Now give me back my wand." She held out her had in which her brother placed her wand. She turned and ran to the Ravenclaw dorm and cried on her bed.

"I better go check on her." Lily said, as she also walked off.

"Thanks dude." Scorpius said looking at Albus.

"Don't ever touch my sister again, and you need to find a way to make it up to your sister. She needed you and you were trying to get laid." Albus said as he punched Scorpius in the face. "You owe me." With that Albus left and went to the Gryffindor common room leaving Scorpius alone.


End file.
